The Memories of Togepi
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Misty misses Togepi, and her sisters wanted her to cheer up. Even though they have, they have something special for her.


It's been a month since Misty return to the Cerulean Gym from her adventures in the Mirage Kingdom. She is glad that she is able to meet Ash again after she is taking over the gym as its leader, but she also had to let go of a pokemon that's been very special and important to her, her precious Togepi. When her Togepi evolved into Togetic and decide to stay with the other togepi back at their paradise of the Mirage Kingdom, she's been missing it and wishes she will be able to see it again someday.

On a sunny day, Misy is busy feeding all the water pokemon from the gym with the food from Professor Oak's lab. Since she's taking over the gym now, she's been very busy. She climbs up the ladder with one of the jars of pokemon food in her arm. When she reaches the top of one of the takes, it's time for the pokemon to eat lunch.

Misty calls out, "Time for lunch everyone!"

She start to sprinkle the pokemon food into the tank. Her Starmie, Staryu, Horse, Corsola, Gyarados, and the two Luvdisc, all the goldeen, seaking, and the other water pokemon, gather around to get some lunch. Politoed, and Psyduck are sitting on the floor outside of the take and eating their lunch too. From the way they are eating, the pokemon really loves the food.

Misty smiles and says, "I'm glad you all like thim. Professor Oak said it's the best."

Misty is glad that the pokemon loves the food that's been sent to her from Professor Oak. However, she stop to look at a photo on the wall. The picture is of herself, along with Ash with his Pikachu, Brock, Misty along with her little togepi, from the fishing competition that she has won in the Johto Region. Misty starts to feel a bit watery seeing herself with togepi. Now, Togepi who is now a Togetic is not with her anymore.

"Togepi," Misty quietly says with sadness.

She then start to remember when Togepi first hatch. She, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are trying to rescue Togepi's egg from Team Rocket. When Ash is holding the egg, he can feel something moving inside and the eg starts to releases a bright glow. Everyone look to see that the egg is ready to hatch.

Misty grabs the egg from Ash as she eagerly says, "Oh, let me see!"

Just then the eggs cracks from the top, and the shells falls off. Just then The little pokemon uncurl itself, letting its arms out from the egg.

Then, Togepi says while letting out a yawn, "Pri!"

After the yawn, togepi opens it's eyes and says, "Toge!"

Togepi has finally hatched from it's egg. The new baby pokemon look to see the first thing that in front of it. It's vision is blurry at first, but a few second, it's vision is clear. Togepi then sees Misty with a big smile on her face.

"Aww! It hatched! It hatched! Oh, how cute!" Misty happily cheers with excitement, as holding the baby egg pokemon.

"Toge?" The baby egg pokemon questionably replies.

"Oh, hello to you too," Misty replies with a smile.

Togepi smiles and calls out, "Pri! Toge toge toge!"

Then, the memories of the last moment she has seen Togepi as a Togetic. Before it has to leave to the paradise to protect the other togepi from harm. Togetic knows that it will not be able to be with misty anymore, but knowing that protecting the togepi is important. Misty knows that Togetic is doing this to protect them even though she and togetic won't be together and will be going their separate ways.

"Well I certainly don't want to see their paradise all gray and wilty again. You know there's another place that needs your protection too. Don't forget about Sarah, her family, and the kingdom," Misty says as she and Togetic hold each other's hands/paws.

"Tote to," Togetic replies.

Misty and Togetic look at each other knowing it will be the last time they will be seeing each other. They know they'll be missing each other very much, but their love and friendship towards each other will remain.

Mist hugs Togetic with watery eyes as she says, "Togetic, I love you."

During the sad moment, Ash and his friends, along with Princess Sarah watch as the pokemon and trainer are about ready to go their separate ways. After the hug, Togetic starts to fly off to where the togepi paradise is, and will do what it takes to protect them.

Ask calls out, "Bye Togetic!"

"Take care!" Misty calls out as well.

Togetic look down at Misty and the others one last time as he help escorting the rest of the togepi through the portal to their paradise. After waving goodbye, Togetic follows them through the portal. When Togetic goes through the portal, it closes right behind it, and the mirage over the kingdom disappears. Misty can see that Togetic is gone now and will not be able to see it again.

Misty eyes start to get water and quietly says, "Well, that's that."

After remembering all the times that she has with togepi until it has evolved into Togetic, Misty eyes starts to water and tears start to come down her face. She's been with Togepi ever since it hatched, and having to let it go is not easy for her. It feels that a piece of her life is gone, and Togepi love Misty like she's it's own mother.

Just then a familiar voice comes in and says, "Misty, We're back. How are you doing?"

Misty isn't listening to the voices and continue to think about her little togepi. The ones who come into the room is Misty's older sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. The three sister has just come back from a modeling shoot and are glad to get some relaxing and to prepare for more ballet at the gym.

Daisy says, "I hope you been doing good watching the gym and…"

Daisy then suddenly stop to see her sister not looking at them or greatting them. From the looks of this, the three older sisters can tell something is wrong with their little sister.

"Misty?" Violet calls out.

But so far no luck. The three sisters are thinking something is wrong with Misty, and want to know what it is.

Lily comes over to Misty and asks with concern, "Misty, what's wrong, are you alright?"

After a few minutes of silence, Misty turns to face her sisters to tell them what's bothering her. Her older sisters are shocked to see Misty has been crying. Her cheeks are soaked with tears, and her eyes turn a little red.

Misty sadly answers, "I miss Togepi."

"I mean Togetic," Mist sadly corrects herself.

Misty then starts to cry and simply run past them into her room leaving her three sisters with sad expressions. .Daisy and the two other sister look at each other with worried looks on their faces, and can understand why Misty is feeling so upset. They remember misty telling them about what really happened at the festival and she has to give Togepi who evolved into a Togetic up so it can protect the others from danger. They know it will be a good idea to talk to Misty. So they decide to go to Misty's room to see if she's alright.

Daisy knocks on the door, and asks, "Misty, can we come in."

"The door's open," Misty replies, sounding sad through the door.

Daisy nods her head meaning it's alright for the three to come into the room. Daisy opens the door, and she and the two sisters see Misty lying on the bed with her face on the pillow. They all sit on the bed so it will be easy for them to talk to them. Violet make sure the door is closed behind her and lock the door so they can have a heart to heart talk with Misty.

Lily is the first to speak up, and asks with concern, "Misty, are you feeling okay?"

Misty mutters in the pillow, and they can see she is upset.

"Please Misty, can we talk, it sometimes help?" Violet asks.

Hearing her sisters, Misty get her face off the pillow and sits next to her sister. She still has tears coming out of her eyes and show sorrows on her face. The three sisters know they need to be gentle with her, if they are going to help her.

Daisy is the first to speak up and calmly explains, "Look Misty, I… I understand that having to give up Togepi is hard, but I'm sure Togepi wouldn't want you to feel this way."

"I know, I… I just can't help it. I have Togepi every once it hatched and I treat it like it was my baby. It was hard to let it go, and I know I had to do the right thing, but…" Misty explains, but feels like try and unable to finish the rest of her sentence.

Lily knows what to say, and finishes her sister's sentence, saying, "But it still hurts,"

Misty nods her head still showing a sad expression.

"I guess it is understandable, you've been with Togepi so long that you've become attached to it, but it goes to some trainers too," Daisy explains.

"She's right, and sometimes in order to make them happy it can sometimes make you feel sad, and feels like they're a big part of your life," Violet adds.

Then Lily says, "You also remember that the most important thing in being a trainer is for your pokemon to be happy. You made togetic happy by letting it carry out its wish, and I'm sure it doesn't want you to miss it too much, and I'm sure it miss you too."

Misty smiles hearing her sisters giving her some advices and ways to cheer up. Even though letting go of togetic hurts, she os glad that it's happy to be with the togepis to protect them. After that, Misty and her sister surround each other for a group hug. Misty feels much better now, and will continue to do many things as gym leader. Someday she'll come visit Togetic and the other Togepi in their paradise, and will see how much Togetic grows the last time she seen it.

Months later, Misty, her sisters, and some of her pokemon are watching As in the Hoenn League in the Hoenn Region. They can all see that Ash is doing a great job so far and has catch some new pokemon she has never seen before.

As they watch, a familiar boys' voice says, "Special delivery for Misty."

Misty and the others look behind to see Tracy bring another batch of pokemon food, and it looks like he has something else.

Misty walks over to her friend, and happily says, "Tracy, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Tracy replies.

Then Tracy hands over some of the bags as he says, "Professor Oak asked me to bring you some more pokemon food."

"Thanks," Misty replies.

Misty notice another bag Tracy is holding, and asks, "Tracy, what's in the other bag you have?"

Tracy looks at Misty's older sisters, and the three nod their heads in reply with a smile on their faces. Tracy smiles as he nods as well."

Looking confused, Misty asks, "Um, what are you guys staring at?"

The four know that they can't hide it for much longer. Tracy puts the bag down, and brings out a container that has a blue egg with white polka dots on it. Misty a bit surprised to see the egg, and has never seen one like it before.

"Wow, Tracy that's a very nice egg," Misty says looking amazed.

"Glad you like it because this egg is for you," Tracy replies.

Misty looks a bit confused looking confused, then she look back at Tracy as she sees her sister walking towards them.

"Thank you for the special deliver, Tracy," Daisy says while she winks her eye at him.

Looking unsure, Misty asks, "What's going on?"

Daisy walk over to Misty and says, "You see, we understand how much you missed togepi and we want to help cheer you us than we already have."

"We recently got a call from Tracy and Professor Oak about bring the food here, and he old us about them finding a pokemon egg a few days ago, so we asked if you can take care of it," Violet adds.

Then Lily adds, "According to Professor Oak, he suspect it to be an azurill egg, and since it's a water type, we thought you as a water type trainer will be the one to take care of it."

"So we agree that I bring the egg here as I bring the pokemon food over," Tracy adds.

"So we wanted it to be a surprise," Violet replies.

Then Daisy asks, "So, what do you think?"

Misty is kind shocked to hear this. They are giving Misty another pokemon egg and want to surprise her. Misty feels really happy and feel like she wants to raise this little pokemon inside of the egg.

Misty smiles and says, "Thank you, I promise to take very good care of it."

Tracy and Misty's older sisters smile to hear this, and are glad to make Misty happy. For the past few weeks, Misty has been making her new pokemon egg has tender, love, and care. She makes sure it has warm and lots of attention. On one sunny days after a few weeks, Misty is busy doing some cleaning after having a gym battle from earlier. Plus, her sisters need the pool again for a modeling shoot later today, and need to the pool for next week for a water ballet show. In other words, Misty has her work cut out for her, but is making her the egg has never leave her sight.

Just then Daisy, Violet, and Lily come into the pool to see how Misty is doing.

"Hi Misty, how the pool cleaing doing?" Daisy asks.

"Cleaning the pool is a bit difficult, especially when the trainer from my last battle had a pinnco that splash a lot of water on the walkway," Misty answers.

The three sisters look around to see that half of the pool is clean, but the other half is still covered in water. It must take Misty some time to clean up the water around here.

Violet says, "I see what you mean."

"So how is your pokemon egg doing?" Lily asks with a smile.

Misty smiles and says, "The egg is doing fine. In fact, it starts flashing and I can feel it moving inside.,

Daisy surprisingly says, It's flashing."

"And it's moving," Lily adds looking surprised.

Misty nods her head in reply, meaning yes.

Then Violet happily says, "That means it's going to hatch very soon."

"Yep, but the sooner I finish cleaning up the water the sooner I can take care of my egg," Misty replies happily.

Hearing things are under control, Daisy and the other two sisters leave the pool to get things ready for their shoot while Misty finishes cleaning the pool. After some time, Misty has finish cleaning the pool so it can be used later. Misty goes back to the stand to see her egg is continue to flash glows again. As she sees the egg flashes, her sisters along with the photography crow are coming inside. Just then the egg shines a bright glow.

The photographer surprisingly asks, "What is that bright glow?"

"Misty, what's going on?" Daisy asks.

Misty manages to answer in a surprise tone," My egg… it's hatching!"

Misty's older sister gasp in surprised to hear this. They rush over to see the egg glowing. Misty removes the lid so the baby pokemon will have room. When the glow continue the egg hatches and takes the shape of the baby pokemon. When the glow is gone and the baby pokemon hatches, everyone can see the little pokemon. The baby pokemon is small light blue and has white spots on its cheeks, it has a long tail with a blue round ball like tail at the end of it.

The baby pokemon yawns and replies, "Azurill!"

Misty smiles and says, "Look it's an Azurill after all."

"It looks so cute," Daisy complements."

"It's adorable," Violet complements."

"And it so tiny," Lily adds.

Azurill look up to see Misty smiles at it.

Azurill smiles back and says, "Azurill, azurill, azurill!"

Misty and her sisters laugh to hear the little pokemon repeating it's name while jumping on it's tail. After some time, Misty takes her new baby pokemon around the gym, while her sister continue their shoot. After a long day of the tour, giving it food, water, and it's body mosityred, it's time for everyone to get some sleep. Misty is happyil asleep with little azurill in her arms. The two are very happy to be together, and are beginning their new life together as partners.

Back in the Togepi Paradise, Togetic is looking after the young togepi in their wonderful home. Like how Misty feels, it miss her from time to time, but know that Misty want it to be happy. It does wish that someday, Misty will come back to the Mirage Kingdom to visit, and who know, it think it's possible that Misty will end up with new pokemon along the way. It just has to wait and see when their paths have been crossed and will be able to see each other again.


End file.
